Pup Pup Stardom
This is the debut of Hime, Yozora, Tsubasa, and Zova~ Summary When the Shining Stars music celebrities come to Adventure Bay for a concert, their band loses their instruments in the flight and cannot play. When the Shining Stars meet up with Armory for a quick chat Armory suggests a band. The PAW Patrol! After hearing her out, the Shining Stars agree to it and the pups quickly become stars in the music world. Characters Armory Hime Yozora Tsubasa Zova Original PAW Patrol Sapphire Paint Story Hime looked out the window of the limo that was taking them to the hotel they would be staying at during their stay at Adventure Bay. Next to her sat Yozora, Tsubasa, and Zova. They had recently chosen to have a performance at Adventure Bay, plus it was a good excuse to see their friend, Armory. “I’m so excited!” said Zova happily. “Yes. It will also be nice to see Armory again.” said Yozora. “It has been a while since we’ve seen her. Didn’t she tell us that she had some big news for us?” added in Tsubasa. The limo door opened and a nicely dressed pup bowed slightly. “Welcome to the Adventure Bay Resort. We hope you enjoy your stay.” said the pup. Hime stepped out and smiled at him. “Thank you very much.” she said. “Thank you.” said Tsubasa, nodding her head curtly. “Thanks!” said Zova, giving the pup a broad and bright smile. “You’re very welcome.” said the pup, smiling as he closed the door to the limo. The four teen pups headed up to the doors of the hotel and walked in, walking quickly over to the check in desk. “Ah! The Shining Stars! Here’s your room key!” said the clerk, happily pushing over the key to them. Hime grabbed the key and they headed upstairs, via elevator, to their room. Hime slid the key into the look and set up the paw pad reconation machine. “So, it should recognize all of our paw pads?” asked Tsubasa.' ' '“Hopefully, yes.” said Hime. They entered the room, the VIP room to be exact, and looked around. Hime smiled. “It’s quaint. I love it.” '“Agreed. It’s a nice change from all those super fancy rooms we stayed in.” agreed Yozora. '“Look! They have homemade treats!” said Zova, bouncing over to the bowl and grabbing one. Suddenly, the TV blinked on and Armory appeared. '“Armory!” exclaimed the four teen pups. Armory beamed. “Hello friends~!!” ''“Armory! It’s been such a long time since we’ve seen you!” exclaimed Tsubasa, losing her serious manner over a ‘reunion’ with her friend. “We’ve missed you!” “I’ve missed you guys too! Anyways, I have some big ne-” started Armory but she was cut off by a knock at the door. “Come in.” said Hime politely, allowing the door to open with a small mechanism. In stepped their manager. “I have some unfortunate news- the band can’t play at your performance.” said their manager. Zova gasped dramatically. “Not the band!” “Zova, I’m serious.” said the manager. Zova stuck her tongue out at him and he crossed his eyes back at her before returning to the matter at hand. “So, anyways, as I was saying, your normal band won’t be able to play at your performance. They lost their instruments in the flight.” Hime’s face clouded with worry and a small frown appeared. “Then how will we be able to perform?” Armory watched the scene, a thoughtful smile on her face. “I have a suggestion, if I may.” she said. Everyone turned to look at her. Tsubasa raised a curious eyebrow at her. “Suggest away.” “We have a local band here. If you come over to the lookout I can introduce you to them and tell you my big news as well.” said Armory. Hime smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” she said, turning to the other members of the Shining Stars. “Let’s go!” **** “Wow…” breathed Zova, amazement on her face as she stared up at the lookout. “It’s huge!” “Indeed it is.” said Armory’s voice. The four whirled around to see their friend Armory right outside of the doors. “Hi there friends!” Zova pounced on Armory, pinning her to the ground. “I’ve missed you so much!” “I’ve missed you too, Zova!” said Armory as she stood up, causing Zova to roll over on the ground. The doors to the lookout opened suddenly and a cocker spaniel stuck her head out. “Hey sis! Viola was wondering if you’ve seen her flute- she can’t remember where she put it.” said the cocker spaniel. Moments later her eyes widened at the sight of five music stars in front of the lookout. “Check the music room- I think I was helping her with the fingering in there.” called back Armory. The cocker spaniel nodded and disappeared, murmuring to herself. Armory turned back to her friends, who were staring at her in wonder. “So is that the big news? That you have a sister?” asked Hime, breathless. Armory smirked. “Oh, that’s not my only sibling.” “You mean you have more?!” exclaimed Zova. Armory nodded and Zova promptly tackled her. Armory let out a squeak like noise as the rest of the members looked on. Another cocker spaniel burst through the lookout and tackled Zova. “Bee! Get off of Zova!” scolded Armory, grabbing Bee’s collar and pulling him off of Zova. “But she tackled you!” protested Bee. Armory rolled her eyes. “That’s because she’s Zova.” said Armory. Bee sighed and got off of Zova. “Fine…” “Good. Now, my friends, I want to show the rest of my family- you’ve already meet Bee and Paint.” said Armory, leading Hime, Yozora, Tsubasa, and Zova, into the lookout. All around them pups hustled and bustled, cleaning uniforms and watching TV. A pair of beagles were sewing together and a poodle was tending to a german shepards injury. A labrador was changing a light bulb and another lab was looking at a map. A gray mutt and bulldog were watching the TV together and laughing. “Is this where you live?” asked Yozora. Armory nodded. “It’s temporary for now, me and Bee are going to try and find an apartment to live in together.” she said as she lead them to the elevator. Zova stared at Armory in amazement. “Why would you ever leave here? It’s amazing!” Armory shrugged. “It is but I would like to have a simpler life.” Tsubasa fixed Armory under her careful, yet curious, gaze. “But you’re a rock star. You can’t really have a simple life.” she said, gears turning in her head. She gasped and stared down Armory. “You didn’t. You were always too scared to stand up to them.” Armory shuffled around her paws a bit before looking Tsubasa in the eye. “I did.” Tsubasa staggered a few steps before clearing her head. “You did it?!” she exclaimed. “What did she do?” asked Zova, quite confused at the conversation between Tsubasa and Armory. Armory took a deep breath before explaining. “A couple of weeks ago, I kind of quit my job…” she said, shuffling her paws. “You did what?!” exclaimed Zova. Armory nodded. “A couple of weeks ago I found out that I had a lot of family- four brothers and three sisters. After that, I decided that I should focus more on my family. I still write songs and do performances but with my family only.” said Armory. Hime shrugged. “That’s understandable.” Tsubasa nodded in agreement. “Yeah!” Zova exclaimed, a bright smile on her face. Armory sighed a breath of relief. Armory smiled. “Great. Now, I just need to figure out where Skye is and then we can get started.” She padded over to the poodle and the german shepard and sat down next to them. The poodle smiled at her. “Hey Armory, what’s up?” “Not much. I was wondering where Skye was?” responded Armory, cocking her head to the side. This time, the german shepard responded. “Last time I saw her she was outside practicing her tricks.” he said. Armory nodded. “Thanks Chase. What happened?” said Armory, looking at Chase’s wound. The poodle sighed and shook her head in disappointment. “Be quiet Sapphire. I hurt myself when I was chasing down a thief on the street.” said Chase. Sapphire rolled her eyes and Armory smiled at the pair. "Thanks for the information you two.” she said before heading back to her friends. “They that Skye was outside practicing her tricks. Let’s see if they’re right.” She guided them into the back yard where they saw a cockapoo in the sky, doing flips and leaps amongst the breeze. “Hey Skye!” called up Armory. The cockapoo, Skye, glanced down and then dived towards the ground. She landed gracefully and smiled at Armory. “Hey Armory. Give me one second.” said Skye. Armory nodded and Skye barked, causing her jetpack wings to fold into her pup-pack. “Now, what’s up?” asked Skye, sitting down in front of Armory. “Well, my friends here-” at this moment she gestured to Hime, Yozora, Tsubasa, and Zova,”have a problem. Their band lost their instruments and we were wondering if the band would like to play at their performance?” “I bet everyone would love to!” said Skye, bouncing up and flipping enthusiastically. “I’ll call Ryder so we can ask all the pups!” Armory beamed. “Sounds perfect!” Skye clicked on her badge and spoke into it. “Hey Ryder, can ask the pups to head up the lookout? I have a surprise for them!” she called into it. A voice crackled through in response. “Got it Skye!” More Coming Soon~